Present
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Doumeki knows Fem Watanuki is an orphan, but what he didn't know was what day her parents died. When Doumeki finds out during the archery club Christmas Party preparations, he pays no attention until a butterfly has him thinking. This might explain as to why Watanuki hated him before they even really knew each other.


**Title: Present**

 **Rating: T**

 **Category: xxxHolic**

 **Pairing: Fem Watanuki x Doumeki**

 **Summary: Doumeki knows Fem Watanuki is an orphan, but what he didn't know was what day her parents died. When Doumeki finds out during the archery club Christmas Party preparations, he pays no attention until a butterfly has him thinking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic copyright claims. I also did ask ZareEraz if I can make a Fem Watanuki story so I have made a lot of them and this is one of many that I have.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

"Thank you so much Watanuki," a girl with long black hair in her usual long flowing pig tail, the Private Cross Academy Uniform of a gray sweater and a black skirt with white stockings and black shoes. She was holding onto a book that was titled 101 Ghost Stories You Wished You've Never Heard. "I'm sorry through that I don't have your Christmas present ready yet."

Another girl that had her black hair up in a simple pony tail smiled, her blue and gold eyes were behind her trusted glasses, her pale skin and lanky body made the school uniform look big on her, "No, it's okay Himawari." A picture of pot roast sitting in brown gravy surrounded by vegetables appeared in front of her causing her to stare at it before she looked at the person. "No, I am not fixing you that." She pointed her finger at the tall man who had short hair, tanned skin with beady eyes and a neutral face, the lady's other hand waved up and down rapidly while she stomped one foot repeated on the ground, "The cookbook was for you to start fixing yourself food, Doumeki!"

Himawari laughed, "You two are such good friends. I'm going to miss you two while on vacation." She clapped her hands together in front of her mouth, "Doumeki isn't the archery club hosting a bunch of parties to help fund the tournaments during Christmas break?" Doumeki nodded his head as he looked through the cookbook more. "That sounds like fun, what are you plans during break Watanuki?"

Watanuki stopped flailing about, "Oh just being Yuko's slave while she hosts parties. Nothing too exciting. In fact, I better get there early to try and have a head start."

Doumeki secretly watched her walk away from over top of the cookbook before one of his fellow club member yelled his name claiming that they needed him otherwise they couldn't plan the parties. The little input that Doumeki did put into the planning didn't help much and it wasn't until later in the evening that he was finally able to leave school. He walked past the temple he lives at to get to Yuko's shop where Watanuki worked at. He blinked at seeing a girl from their school stand by the fence in front of Yuko's shop. The girl had short blonde hair where a little of it was tied up in a small bob on the corner of her head, her green eyes widened at seeing him and she walked over to him.

"Doumeki, I've seen you stand here before and well," the girl blushed, "I was wondering if there's a reason as to why you are always here and if you would like to go to the first Christmas break party with me?"

Doumeki looked at her, "Yes there -"

The girl interrupted him, "He said yes! Doumeki said yes to me! We are going to the party together!"

Doumeki could handle Watanuki's flailing and screaming but this girl was really hurting his ear drums, "That's exciting," a female voice said with a bit of sarcasm, "Now please shut up and get off of my property."

Doumeki looked at a very tall lady that he was already familiar with, her long black hair was done up in a bun with a blue hairpin in the resemblance of a flower, she wore a white dress that was decorated with pink butterflies and blue flowers near the bottom, "Yuko-" Doumeki bowed to her in greeting but stopped when her purple eyes looked at him with a look that could be read as 'If you dare say another I will make sure your punishment will be terrible because you have done enough damage'.

Doumeki kept his face neutral, used to seeing Yuko's reactions change within a blink of an eye but even he hid his surprise at seeing Watanuki standing next to Yuko, her eyes didn't meet his but he knew she overheard the girl. When she did look at him, her eyes betrayed no emotions much like his own, curled around her neck was a soft yellow fuzzy scary that had two beady eyes that were staring at him, "Please make sure you are off my property by the time we get back which shouldn't be to long." Yuko than jumped into the air with one arm out, "We have a spider to satisfy, come along Watanuki."

Watanuki sighed and followed Yuko, "You just want some really old wine, don't you?"

"Lots and lots of it!" Yuko exclaimed.

"I thought Watanuki was a freak," the girl said, "But that lady is even stranger."

"Not going with you," Doumeki said staring at the girl, "Not going to the party with you or with anyone else unless it's Watanuki." He ignored the girl's shock face, "It's not mandatory for us to go."

He turned around and started walking back to the shrine, he needed to calm his nerves, focus on his right eye in case Watanuki was in danger, "I'll go to them if Watanuki comes along."

As he mediated, his right eye acted up and he saw images of a woman with long blond hair, blue eyes, and dark red lipstick to match her black dress that Doumeki knew Yuko would wear it if was longer, fishnet stockings covered her legs as they swung in the air while she sat on a long strand of spider silk, her pointed high heels kept coming close to his eye, he watched as the lady started to laugh and continue on with the conversation that he couldn't hear. Her pointed high heel boots kept coming close to his eye. He went to stand up but saw a sharp piece of glass covered in blood and the hand that was holding the glass was bleeding still but swung the glass at the lady who was laughing again. The lady's face was up and personal, her mouth inches away before the visioned vanished.

Doumeki stood up and covered his right eye, "What did you do now Watanuki?"

He opened his door quickly before running towards Yuko's shop where the owner was waiting, "I told you to get off my property," she said.

"Where's Watanuki?" Doumeki asked his eyes narrowing a little bit.

"You just missed her," Yuko responded, "She was going to drop something off at the shrine. I thought I would never say this but you owe Watanuki a lot now Doumeki."

"For?"

"You honestly don't know?" Yuko asked surprised evident on her face. Doumeki shook his head and Yuko's face softened a little bit, "Re-look at the cookbook again. The answer is there. Get some rest Doumeki. Watanuki is alright, the pipe fox is with her." She turned around to enter the fence but spoke again, "Don't visit her tonight, the pipe fox is being extremely protective and right now, you are not welcomed."

Doumeki just stared before going back to the Temple. Yuko did say to re-check the cookbook, when he got to his room, he stared. A dusty old box that wasn't there before was sitting there with a clean white piece of paper that he picked up read, 'Merry Christmas, Doumeki hope you have fun at the archery club parties. I do NOT NEED or WANT your protection during break. From Watanuki.'

Doumeki opened the box up and stared in surprise, the box was filled with books that his grandfather had said were very informative and had his grandfather's journals of his personal life and his exorcisms. He shook his head remembering the cookbook and grabbed it. He slowly flipped through the pages before he came across a small piece of paper that was used as a bookmark, he grabbed the paper and stared at the familiar handwriting that was essentially asking him to skip all the Christmas parties to hang out with Watanuki at her apartment and to help her with her grocery shopping, he smiled a little at seeing her little rant in parenthesis about how she would even make him supper, but than he frowned as the note continued on saying that if he did have plans to go to the parties or it someone asked him to go than the plans are canceled.

"Why didn't you just ask me yourself Watanuki?" Doumeki asked to himself really tempted to ignore Yuko's warning and going to check up on Watanuki himself.

~~Next Morning~~

"What are you doing here Doumeki?" Yuko asked standing in front of him with a simple white robe on.

"Watanuki," he responded like it plainly obvious.

"She's on paid vacation during your school break," Yuko responded once she was done yawning, "She made sure that I wasn't short n any medicine, food, snacks, or alcohol," Yuko noticed Doumeki leaving, "Where are you going?"

"Her apartment, I know she was in danger last night and she's badly injured."

"She was asking you out on a date in her own Watanuki way with that note, something that took a lot of courage on her part."

"Not going to the parties without her."

Yuko watched him leave and entered her shop, "You still her owe her a lot Doumeki. You better make this Christmas special for her."

Doumeki had reached Watanuki's apartment taking the common way of actually taking the stairs. He was just reaching Watanuki's floor and turned the corner to her door when her door opened and Watanuki stepped out. "What happened?" he asked trying not to growl.

Watanuki looked at Doumeki, a white patch was over the right eye that they shared so in her blue eye surprise was evident at seeing him there before it quickly turned into anger, the pipe fox poked his head out from under the purple scarf she was wearing and Doumeki saw white bandages around her neck, he quickly looked down at her right hand where it was all bandage up, "What are you doing here? I don't need you to babysit me!"

He reached out to grab Watanuki but the pipe fox moved his head out further and bit his hand, "Pipe fox calm down," Watanuki said softly reaching up to stroke the pipe fox head which caused the pipe fox to kiss her cheek, "As for you Doumeki, please move out of the way, I have places to go."

She tried to walk around him but stopped when Doumeki grabbed her arm, "I'm coming with you. Yuko told me that I owe you a lot and she was about to kill me last night."

"It's the time for giving," Watanuki responded shaking her arm free of his grip, "Don't worry anyway. You have a party to go to tonight and don't you have to help decorate," she said walking away. "Don't bother me anymore!"

"At least I only have to help out with one party," He said watching her walk away.

"Yo Doumeki," one of the archery members said as Doumeki finished putting the sign up, "I heard you aren't coming to the parties."

"I have plans already made," he responded as he stared at a picture of a blue butterfly.

"I figured as much, how did you manage it? Getting inside Watanuki's tight life, especially with the way she acts?"

"Hm?"

"Himawari loves all of those ghost stories and is very gullible but you – not so much. Watanuki wouldn't let anyone get close – well not close enough to give Christmas presents considering that her parents died right before Christmas Eve." Doumeki looked over at his teammate as he kept talking, "Oh, I saw that cookbook she gave you. That's the only cookbook of it's kind, you see that cookbook was written by her dad and given to her by her dad. It was supposed to go on the shelves the first of the next year but was canceled after his death. It was the last thing her father actually gave her- hey where are you going?"

"I'm done," Doumeki pointed to the sign, "So I'm going home."

His teammate watched him leave, "Sure, he's going home all right."

Watanuki was on her way back home from shopping for groceries carrying the bags on her elbows when a voice shouted from behind her, "Oi!"

She sighed and kept on walking, "Just ignore the oaf and do not respond. He's not going to bother you at all."

"Oi!"

"He already has his presents and" the pipe fox let out a growl and started pulling on her neck, "Hey!". The pipe fox pulled her backwards towards Doumeki before moving her over to the right as it tried to figure out where something was at that was getting it mad.

Doumeki caught up to her when the pipe fox stopped pulling her around long enough for her to put the groceries down on the ground, "What happened?"

"Well, he is somewhat cute, I can see what all the human girls fuss over with him," a female voice said from above them causing the pipe fox fur to bristle as he uncoiled himself from Watanuki's neck and tried to put his small body in front of Watanuki, Watanuki tensed up and looked up while Doumeki looked up not having a good feeling about the voice. A lady was swinging on a strand of spider silk above them, she lowered the silk down to the ground and swung closer to them grabbing Watanuki's chin with her hand, her nails growing into long claws, "But I do find you much cuter, little girl."

"Hey," Doumeki said getting ready to step in.

Watanuki struggled and tried to pull her face away but gasped when a loud yip was sounded by the pipe fox who was thrown by the lady towards Doumeki. The lady than used her spider silk to pull Watanuki close and started to wrap her up in much like a spider would a fly before rising into the sky taking Watanuki with her, "Hey, no! Stop!"

The only thing that wasn't covered in the spider silk was covered was her head and Doumeki held onto the pipe fox, while Doumeki really regretted not bringing his bow with him. "I'm absolutely famished after moving my kinsmen and their beautiful homes from that cardboard box of old books that used to belong to the former head priest," the lady said holding Watanuki's chin up and cutting her scarf and bandages off.

"Let her go," Doumeki said looking up towards the two females,

"I can't do that darling," the spider woman said tilting Watanuki's chin up exposing her neck where two bite marks were showing. "We made a deal, didn't we sweetie? You really should have stayed with me in my domain, I would take much better care of you."

"Yeah, you see there is a reason as to why I kept refusing your offers and advances," Watanuki replied struggling sill.

"Such a shame," the spider woman said laughing, "Your screams are such lovely music to my ears." She brought her mouth close to Watanuki's neck, her fangs coming out and lining up with the previous bite mark on her neck before she bit down.

It didn't take long for Doumeki to glare at the Spider woman as Watanuki let out a tiny whimper before a loud scream was escaping from her. Doumeki usually heard Watanuki let out a scream of terror, never one that was filled with such pain which terrified him but what terrified him more was after a minute of her scream, she just seemed like she passed out and her skin color was getting paler than normal.

"Don't worry Pipe Fox," The spider woman said pulling away from Watanuki's neck, "I did take the poison out of her system. The pipe fox growled in response his fur bristling on his back, the spider thread surrounding Watanuki loosened itself around the young woman letting her fall towards the ground, "Thank you for the meal."

The pipe fox grew into his full size and jumped underneath Watanuki catching her on his back before she hit the ground. The pipe fox nuzzled Watanuki's cheek letting out a whine as he licked her cheek.

"That witch is right, you do owe this rare human a lot," the spider woman said with a smirk gracing her lips as she swung on her spider thread causing Doumeki to look up at her, "If you don't than I might actually tempt her and convince her to actually stay with me. If that doesn't work than I might just kidnap her myself."

She disappeared before Doumeki could even tell her that she won't have a chance. He looked over and saw Watanuki was slowly waking up much to the delight of the Pipe Fox and relief of Doumeki. He started to walk over and stopped when the Pipe Fox growled at him, "Pipe Fox, let me help."

"Don't need your help," Watanuki mumbled. She looked at Doumeki as she leaned on the Pipe Fox while standing up, "Don't you have a party to go to?" He shook his head which she scoffed at, "Fine, but don't say you didn't have any chance to have fun." She stood up all the way but was still leaning against the Pipe Fox, she looked at the Pipe Fox and rubbed his head, "Tomorrow I'll fix you some fried tofu but do you think you can carry the groceries for me?" The pipe fox nodded his had letting out a sound of happiness and picked the groceries up with his mouth, "Have a good night Doumeki and Merry Christmas, you had better enjoy your stupid presents."

Doumeki watched her leave before he called up Yuko asking her to meet him at the park. He was waiting at the park with a crate that held fifteen bottles of alcohol from his temple. He looked up at feeling her presence that no one could miss seeing her walk closer to him wearing the simple white robe she was in this morning. "Doumeki, what can I do for you?"

He nodded his head towards the crate he was sitting by, "Five bottles for an explanation over what exactly happen and what the Joraugumo wanted with Watanuki, the other ten go for Watanuki's beloved pocket watch which I haven't seen in a while and I have a feeling that you have."

Yuko sat down across from Doumeki and laughed, "My boy, you are giving me to much," Yuko said. "Her pocket watch is worth three bottles of the alcohol, two bottles and I will tell you what her favorite meal is, the other five bottles and I can give you an idea on what to get her plus something that would mean a lot to her."

"You want none of it as a gift?" Doumeki asked.

"The gift you can give me is making Watanuki happy and to keep her safe," Yuko responded as she held out her hand, a gold chain wrapped around her hand where a golden pocket watch with two birds on the cover. "Here is her pocket watch. In the town where Watanuki and I traveled to before, there is a small little shop that sells clothing. We went in there to help fulfill a wish but even through she wouldn't say anything, there was a small blue anklet that went with a lovely ocean blue kimono that was patterned with purple moon flowers. You know as well as I do that even if Watanuki had the money, she wouldn't buy that for herself. She would also feel guilty for making you spend that much money so make her an anklet with these kanjis" Yuko than handed him a piece of paper, "Not only will they help strengthen your aura, but whenever Watanuki is in danger, you can hear what's going on around her including her conversations."

"Thank you," Doumeki said, "But the explanation - "

"Her favorite food is a German dish known as meatloaf and she makes it on rare occasion for herself," Yuko continued. "As for my advice about what would mean a lot to her, go with her to her parents grave site. They are buried in Watanuki's hometown which is a two hour train ride from here, can you imagine all the trouble she gets into when she's on that train ride all by herself.

His eyebrow twitched a little bit but that's all Yuko got for emotion from him, "The Joraugumo?"

"What's your theory?"

"My grandfather's books," Yuko nodded her head, "What was the price she had to pay for them and how did she know that the box wasn't here?"

"Two pints of blood. The original deal was that one pint be from Watanuki and the other pint be from you, Watanuki refused and tried to attack the Joraugumo so they settled on a price of two pints of Watanuki's blood along with Watanuki fixing her some food while the Joraugumo tried to get Watanuki to live with her, almost like a trance."

"Trance?"

"Joraugumo was trying to hypnotize as Watanuki puts it but really, she was trying to seduce her to stay. The main thing that Watanuki had to do was not shred a single tear. Joraugumo injected Watanuki with a sedative that would stop the blood flow once she's done eating but the injection will make the body feel like it's going in a fire that burns the inside first before feeling like that will be pulled apart."

"Thank you," Doumeki said getting up.

"She remembered when you two first met," Yuko said to his retreating figure causing him to stop, "She accidentally overheard your grandfather telling you not to touch that box and explaining as to why you couldn't. He than noticed her and went inside the Temple to grab the bracelet that was made out of blue gems, you originally thought it was for you."

His shoulders tensed up at reliving the memory inside of his head, "That was Watanuki?"

"Your grandfather went back inside the Temple to get something else for her when you took the bracelet away from her and broke it, watching her watch all the beads scattered on the ground. You told her that she won't have any friends who would want to stick with her. Your grandfather came out and saw the beads on the ground, he was going to scold you but she apologized and ran away. Your grandfather tried to give chase but she was too fast for him." Yuko continued the story, "That Christmas Eve was the scariest night for Watanuki to survive through. No wards or seals to try and keep those spirits at bay, no protectors, no parents to turn to, she locked herself up within herself refusing to let anyone in."

"I didn't know anything better then," Doumeki said walking away.

Yuko watched him before looking up towards the sky, "You also didn't know that your grandfather was requested to make that bracelet for Watanuki by her parents, in order to help protect her. They knew their deaths were soon upon them."

~~Next Morning ~~

Watanuki woke up and noticed three things, one was that her neck felt like it was on fire, two was that the Pipe Fox was growling and standing next to her blocking her view of the kitchen, and finally that there smelt like something was burning in her kitchen. She got up, ignoring the dizziness she was experiencing, and rushed towards her kitchen pushing Doumeki aside in order to save her apartment and her taste buds. She threw the burned food out and glared at Doumeki, "What now? What could you possibly want that includes burning down my apartment?"

"Food," Doumeki replied blankly.

Doumeki silently counted down until Watanuki ranted, "You broke into my apartment just to get food! Am I your personal chef or something you giant oaf? Get out of my kitchen and I thought I told you no to bother me!"

Doumeki plugged his ears, "Too loud." He watched as she started to cook some breakfast, her neck was being hidden by her black hair that wasn't in her usual simple pony tail, "How you feeling?"

"My neck feels like it's on fire, I feel light-headed, that's why breakfast is fried tofu and I will not change it to please your tastes," she responded. "Once you eat, don't return here."

"Meatloaf," Doumeki said as he had the cookbook out she ave him, "for supper."

She stopped and tensed, "What makes you think that I will fix you that?"

"It looks good in the cookbook," he replied, "Besides, you are spending all day with me anyway today."

"What makes you think that?" Doumeki chose to remain silent as Watanuki put a plate of fried tofu in front of him and gave a piece to the pipe fox, "I would like an answer."

Doumeki was already stuffing his face with food by the time Watanuki sat down after pouring tea, "Because I'm bored."

"So I'm your play thing too?" She growled, "Or am I just so amazing and entertaining to watch when I'm being chased by things you can't see?"

"Hard to buy for," Doumeki responded watching her, "Spending time with you is my present to you."

Watanuki narrowed her eyes, "I don't want your - "

Doumeki growled, "Take it. Yuko told me about the Joraugumo and the price you had to pay. She also told me about how I made your first Christmas alone terrifying!"

"You offered her alcohol," Watanuki grumbled before glaring at him, "Than you should know why I don't want to spend time with you," Watanuki snapped back. "I'm guessing that since she likes you so much she also told you that the bracelet you broke was the last thing my parents were going to give me."

"No, you just did through," Doumeki replied.

"Yea, well, whatever," He watched as she stood up, "You know your way out, so please leave."

She pointed towards the window where his shoes were at that were slowly getting snowed on, "It's snowing," he responded mentally amused, "Don't you tell me to use the door?"

Watanuki threw her hands up in the air, "You know what, I don't care anymore. You have never listened to me before. You know," she pointed at him with one hand while the other hand rested on her hip, "I was actually hoping that your grandfather's books would keep you occupied until after break." She than moved her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. When she opened them shortly after Doumeki was there in front of her, "Personal space!"

"Idiot," he said grabbing her arms so she wouldn't smack him, he ignored the pipe fox growls as he leaned down and kissed her before pulling her into the hug that he knew she needed but would never ask for, "You don't need to be alone anymore on any day, especially not around Christmas."

"Dumb-ass, who do you think you are kissing me and now acting all weird!" Watanuki struggled against his grip.

"Whose the idiot that asked me on a date in a cookbook?" Doumeki replied back.

"I'm not an idiot! I know you would've rejected me for a prettier and less troublesome girl like Himawari so I was saving myself from the hurt! Besides, she likes you and it would've been rude to ask you since she told me that she likes you! It's like a breach of trust between girlfriends if I just bluntly asked you out in front of here and or other people."

"Mhm," Doumeki said pushing her to sit down on the floor futon she scampered out of it earlier, "I happen to like you more than Himawari." He held her right foot up with one hand as he reached into a pocket to grab a blue anklet, "Don't know if you noticed but I don't go anywhere without you anymore anyway."

Watanuki watched as he put the anklet on her ankle, "Whose stupid fault is that and is that your sick joke of a collar?"

"Nope, a part of your present," Doumeki responded. He reached up and grabbed the patch off of her right eye before he kissed her again which she slowly responded back and allowed him to push her back onto her futon with him towering over her, "Your other presents will have to wait until Christmas and never cover up our eye again. I don't want you to get hurt like this again."

"You won't always be there to protect me," she said.

"No, but I can always try can't I," Doumeki responded.

~~ Yuko's Shop~~

"Merry Christmas Watanuki," Yuko said taking a puff of her pipe, "My present to you is your soul mate Doumeki, and he will never let you go again."

~~ End of Story~~

 **Please read and review. I know the characters might be out of character and that it is out of season but it's the only season I can think that this story would work with. All I hope is that made ZareEraz proud of my fem Watanuki. I will be making more fem Watanuki too if I am allowed too which I really hope I am. Expect more from me soon!**


End file.
